degrassi_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi High School
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Degrassi High School is a high school in Toronto. It holds grades 9-12. The Junior High that shared the name burned down in the 1989-1990 school year. Notable Events Many Events occurred at this high school. Suicide of Claude Tanner In 1991 Claude Tanner brought a gun on campus without the intent on shooting anyone. He went into one of the boys restrooms and shot himself in the head. Student Archie Simpson was the student who found Tanner's body in the rest room. The school did not go into lockdown, but the police were called and students were notified. Students were then let out early to their parents. The school Talent Show was dedicated in Claude's memory, and all the money went to a charity of his parents' choice. Shut Down Due To Maintence In 1991, the school was suffering from major building problems. As a result, Degrassi High was shut down. Students from grades 9-11 were sent to other schools around the district. Degrassi High would not re-open until the fall of 2001 as the new Degrassi Community School. Degrassi Community School Degrassi re opened in the fall of 2001 to new 7th and 8th graders. The school then turned into a grade 7-12 school. A few years later the school turned into just a grade 9-12 high school. Students who attended the original Degrassi High consider themselves alumni from this school as well. While DHS was filmed at Centennial College in Toronto, DCS is a specially-converted former industrial bakery owned by (and also home to the offices of) Epitome Pictures. Graduates Though it was shut down due to maintenance the past still consider themselves alumni to Degrassi. 1993 *Caitlin Ryan-Graduated Early *Lucy Fernandez *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Simon Dexter *Archie Simpson *Derek Wheeler *B.L.T. Thomas *Michelle Accette *Christine Nelson *Erica Farrell *Heather Farrell *Bronco Davis *Tim O'Connor *Nancy Kramer *Liz O'Rourke 1994 *Melanie Brodie *Kathleen Mead *Yick Yu *Arthur Kobalewsky *Tessa Campanelli *Joey Jeremiah-Got held back *Scooter Webster *Maya Goldberg *Diana Economopoulos *Alex Yankou *Luke Matthews Left Before Graduating *L.D. Delacorte-Went sailing around the sea with her dad. *Shane McKay-Went to attend a special needs school Died While Attending *Claude Tanner- committed suicide in the boys bathroom after Caitlin Ryan refused to go out with him in the Degrassi High Season 2] episode Showtime. His dead body was discovered by Snake Faculty and Staff *Mr. Lawrence - Principal of Degrassi Junior High. *Daniel Raditch - English Teacher and later on vice principal of Degrassi High School. *Mr. Garcia - The Grade Nine Teacher at Degrassi Junior High from September 1988 until June 1989. *Karen Avery - Social Studies Teacher at Degrassi Junior High School and later on Manager of Degrassi High School's Resource Center from September 1989 until June 1990. *Doris Bell - Secretary of Degrassi junior High School. *Mr. Colby - Substitute Teacher *Louella Hawkins - Custodian and Janitor of Degrassi Junior High School. *Mr. Walfish - An English and Literature Teacher at Degrassi High School. *Mr. Webster - A Science Teacher at Degrassi High School. *Mrs. Perry - The Special Education Teacher at Degrassi High School. Notable Alumni Caitlin Ryan- Environmentalist/ TV host of her own show. She also attended Degrassi Junior High Category:School Category:Degrassi High Category:Stubs